Christmas Surprise
by Scoob1111
Summary: Rory gives Jess a big Christmas Surprise. Hence the title. This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think of it. Very short chapter.


Christmas Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Please don't sue me!  
  
AN: This is my first story. It is only supposed to be a one parter, but if you give me enough positive reviews, I will keep going. Please be kind, I do want to know what you think. Do you like it, do you hate it, anything to help me with my writing. ~Kaila  
  
It is the Christmas of 2003. Rory and Jess have been together for about a year. Rory and Dean broke up shortly after Jess came to town, because Rory was interested in him. Jess and Dean still hate each other. Lorelai was becoming fond of Jess. She knew she would have to be; Jess and Rory were in love and would be together for a long time. It is Rory and Jess' senior year, they were both doing great in school. Rory a bit more than Jess, but at least he was not skipping school. They have been sleeping together for about 3 months. Lorelai knows, but also knows that she can't stop them. They were being safe, and were completely in love.  
  
It is about a week until Christmas and Rory, Jess, Lane, and Dave are at the SHH Winter Dance. Lorelai was at the diner waiting for Rory and Jess to come back.  
  
The dance had ended a while ago and Rory and Jess were walking hand in hand to the town square. Rory had been acting slightly nervous the whole evening and Jess was becoming worried.  
It was an amazingly beautiful night. The moon was full, stars were twinkling, and snow was lightly covering the town with a soft white blanket.  
Rory and Jess had walked up to the gazebo. Quietly playing on the gazebo's speaker was "Dreamer" by Ozzy Osbourne.  
With the chill in the air Rory hugged her coat close and prepared t tell Jess what she had been struggling to tell him for a while. Now was the perfect time, it was just the two of them.  
"Jess, I need to tell you something," Rory took a deep breath and took Jess' hand. "I have been going over in my head all night how I was going to tell you this."  
By this point Jess was becoming even more concerned.  
"Baby, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
Rory took one more deep breath. "I'm pregnant"  
With that said Rory broke down in tears. Jess wrapped his arms around Rory and comforted her the best way he could.  
"Shhh. It's okay Angel Eyes."(Jess' knick name for Rory.)  
He took her and led her to sit down on one of the benches.  
"Why are you so upset?" Rory looked Jess in the eyes.  
"I was worried you'd be angry at me. I love you so much, I didn't want this to ruin how happy we are. I mean don't get me wrong, I am so happy to be having this baby, part of me already loves this baby. I was just so afraid of what you would think." She looked down into her hands.  
Jess put his arm around her and drew her closer to keep her warm.  
"Look at me." She looked up and met his beautiful, warm, chocolate colored eyes. "How could I be upset? When I was younger I always swore never to have kids, to never put them through the pain that I went through growing up. That all changed the moment I first looked into your eyes. Somewhere deep down, I knew that you would be the one to change my life. I was right, you taught me how to love. I now know that there is no other person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're the only person that I will ever love. Knowing that there will be someone in the world that we created together, that is the best gift in the entire world. I love you so much, I could never be angry with you over something like this. Now if it was other guys baby, then we would have a different story." Joked Jess.  
Rory smiled, tears silently falling. Jess had never been so open with her before. Every word that Jess said made her feel so much better. He was the only person in the world that could make her feel this happy, this safe. That no matter were she was in her life, if he was by her side she was the safest girl in the world.  
"I love you so much." She leaned forward and they shared the most passionate kiss filled with love and hope that they had ever shared.  
"No matter how hard or easy our lives will be, I will always love you, and I will always be by your side." Rory smiled at Jess and leaned back in Jess' arms. She was undoubtedly the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
Lorelai was silently watching from inside of Luke's. She knew how hard it was going to be for Rory to tell Jess, but she knew in the end everything was going to be all right. She knew that Jess would never do anything to hurt Rory, he loved her more than anything.  
Luke was closing down the diner, completely oblivious as to what news Rory was telling Jess.  
"What are you staring at?" Luke asked as he walked behind the counter.  
"Rory and Jess." Lorelai looked as if she was about to cry.  
"What's the matter?" Luke was worried.  
"My little girl is growing up. She's out there right now telling the one person that she loves most in this world, that she is going to be having his baby in about 9 months." The tears were falling from her face onto her skirt.  
"What?!" Luke was completely shocked. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Lorelai's mouth. Rory was pregnant.  
"Why are you crying? Do you want me to kill Jess?"  
Lorelai laughed. "Of course not. I don't know how Rory could live without him." She smiled. "They're in love, and from what I see happening out there, they will be together for quite some time." Luke was listening intently. "I know I wasn't so fond of Jess at first. When I saw how happy he makes my daughter and how much he loves her, I know he will protect her for the rest of their lives." She smiled at Luke and looked back out the window. Luke saw Jess kiss the top of Rory's head and tighten his arms around her protectively. He knew Lorelai was right, Jess would never hurt Rory, ever.  
  
Rory and Jess were very happy. They were still in the gazebo trying to come up with baby names.  
"How about Matthew for a boy?" Rory suggested.  
"That's a good one. Now although I would never admit this to anyone, I always liked the name Gillian for a girl."  
Rory smiled. "Gillian Mariano. That sounds perfect."  
She leaned up and gave Jess a sweet kiss. "Come on, I'm getting a bit tired."  
"Okay." Jess got up and took Rory's hand. He paused and felt for what was in his jacket pocket.  
"Rory, I was going to give you this later, but after what you told me tonight, this is the perfect time."  
Rory was still sitting and gasped when she saw Jess get down on one knee.  
  
"Oh my God! Luke! Jess is proposing! He even has a ring!" Lorelai ran up to the window, she was crying again. Luke followed and they silently watched what was happening outside.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you. The second I looked into your eyes, I knew this was it. You are going to be the mother of my baby. I love you so much. Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"  
Rory was so happy. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." She jumped up and hugged Jess. While they kissed Jess slipped the ring on Rory's finger.  
It was a simple diamond with two smaller sapphires on either side.  
"Jess this ring is so beautiful."  
"It reminded me of the color of your eyes when I saw it. I had to buy it, I have been carrying it around with me for about two weeks. I thought it was too early to give it to you."  
Rory smiled and wrapped her arms Jess's and gave him a long kiss filled with so much love.  
When they broke apart she whispered a simple, "I love you."  
Jess smiled, took her hand and they walked to Luke's to meet a very excited Lorelai.  
  
The End, maybe. I hope you all liked it. I plan on writing more stories. I love Gilmore Girls. Please review. Thanks ~Kaila. 


End file.
